peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckles Pan (Alternate ending)
Amy approached Knuckles, as the Lost Boys started crewing the ship. "Oh...the cleverness of you." "Thanks, but...um, would you, Tails, and Charmy, help me, Angel, and the Lost Boys rebuild Hangman's Tree?" Knuckles asked. "Sure!" Amy smiled, as she, Tails, and Charmy helped Knuckles, Angel, and the boys rebuilt his hideout until it was good as new. After that, Knuckles covered Amy's eyes and said, "Surprise!" he said, as she gasped in amazement. "Well, did you like it?" Angel asked. "Yes!" Amy and the boys shouted in joy as they entered Hangman's Tree. That night, Knuckles, Amy, Angel, and the boys gathered for meals, played make-believe games, and looked at the fishes above the water. After that, Knuckles put on his green pajamas that consists a jacket and pants, Amy put on her light green pajamas that consists a T-shirt and pants. Tails put on his white nightshirt and burgundy slippers. Charmy put on his yellow footy pajamas with snaps. Angel put on her sky-blue sleeping mask. Simba put on his white nightshirt exactly like Tails' nightshirt. Flounder put on his mint green nightshirt with short sleeves. Chip put on his yellow nightgown with short sleeves. Dale put on his blue nightshirt with short sleeves. Thumper put on his dark blue footy pajamas with a moon, stars, and planets on them and Flower put on his turquoise footy pajamas. After they got their pajamas on, Amy told Tails, Charmy, Simba, Flounder, Chip, Dale, Thumper, and Flower the story of "The Little Mermaid" while Knuckles and Angel listened to the story. Life was so happy in Neverland. "Well, I am so happy that you've forgotten about your parents, nurse maid, and butlers." Knuckles said, as he kissed Amy on the cheek. "Now, you promise me that you, Tails, and Charmy will stay in Neverland with me, Angel and the boys?" Knuckles asked, holding out his pinkie finger. "Oh, yes, Knuckles!" Amy said, as she held out her pinkie finger and touched his. "We promise that we'll stay here in Neverland with you, Angel, and the boys." And with that, Amy and Knuckles kissed the third time and slept in their bed. Tails, Charmy, Simba, Flounder, Chip, Dale, Thumper, and Flower fell asleep in their mattress with a wide blanket on them while Charmy fell asleep in his bed basket, holding his stuffed toy kangaroo. "Good night, Amy," Knuckles said, as he turned out the lights. "Good night, Knuckles." Amy smiled. "Good night, guys." Tails smiled. "Sleep tight, Tails." Flounder said, as he, Tails, and the other boys fell asleep. "Good night, Angel." Charmy said, as he blew a kiss to Angel, who was sleeping in her den. "Good night, Charmy. We'll see you in the morning." Angel yawned, as she fast fell asleep. Soon, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Charmy, Angel, and the Lost Boys fell fast asleep in Hangman's Tree, where they would be safe and sound in the night. And that is how Amy, Tails, and Charmy stayed with Knuckles, Angel, and the Lost Boys in Neverland where they will never have to grow up ever again. Category:Fan Fiction